Blog utente:Pat O'Brien/Media e contenuti non canonici e personali (Bokuman)
Per le tabelle, cliccare qui. :Per la galleria, cliccare qui. |-|A= A tutto reality :Vedi Media, A, A tutto reality. ;Personaggi * Gwen * Lindsay * Tyler ---- Adventure Time ;Personaggi * Fionna * Marceline ---- Animal Crossing ;Personaggi * Fuffi ---- Animaniacs :Vedi Media, A, Animaniacs. ;Personaggi * Ciao Infermiera ---- Art of Fighting ;Personaggi * Yuri Sakazaki ---- Atelier Ryza: Ever Darkness & the Secret Hideout ;Personaggi * Reisalin Stout ---- Azur Lane ;Personaggi * Atago * Enterprise |-|B= Backroom Casting Couch ;Oggetti * Casting couch ; Luoghi * Backroom Casting couch Bayonetta :Vedi Media, B, Bayonetta. ;Personaggi * Bayonetta ---- Black Clover ;Personaggi * Mimosa Vermillion * Noelle Silva ---- Bleach ;Personaggi * Orihime Inoue * Yoruichi Shihōin ---- Boku no Pico ;Personaggi * Pico ---- Boku To Misaki-sensei ;Personaggi * Misaki-sensei ---- Borderlands :Vedi Media, B, Borderlands. ;Personaggi * Mad Moxxi |-|C= Candy Candy ;Personaggi * Candice White ---- Cautious Hero ;Personaggi * Ristarte |-|D= DARLING in the FRANXX ;Personaggi * Zero Two ---- DanMachi ;Personaggi * Hestia ---- Darkstalkers ;Personaggi * Felicia * Morrigan Aensland ---- DC Comics :Vedi Media, D, DC Comics. ;Personaggi * Beast Boy * Raven * Starfire (Stella Rubia) ---- Death Note ;Personaggi * Misa Amane ;Oggetti * Death Note di Jealous ;Altro * Occhi dello Shinigami ---- Demon Slayer - Kimetsu no yaiba ;Personaggi * Mitsuri Kanroji * Nezuko Kamado * Shinobu Kocho ---- DeviantArt ;Personaggi * Fella ---- Digimon ;Personaggi * Angewomon ---- Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks? ;Personaggi * Mamako Oosuki * Masato Oosuki * Medhi * Medhimama ---- Doki Doki Literature Club ;Personaggi * Monika * Sayori * Yuri ---- Doom ;Personaggi * Doomguy ;Oggetti * BFG 9000 ---- Dora l'esploratrice ;Personaggi * Dora Marquez * Zainetto ---- Dr. Stone ;Personaggi * Kohaku * Yuzuriha Ogawa ---- Dragon Ball ;Personaggi * Androide 21 (normale e Majin) * Bulma Brief * Cheelai * Chichi (giovane e bambina) * C-18 * Lunch buona/cattiva ---- Dumbbell nan-kilo moteru? ;Personaggi * Akemi Soryuin * Hibiki Sakura * Naruzo Machio |-|E= Ecco Pippo! ;Personaggi * Peg Pete ---- Elfen Lied ;Personaggi * Lucy ---- Emergence (Metamorphosis) ;Personaggi * Saki Yoshida ---- Eromanga-sensei ;Personaggi * Sagiri izumi |-|F= Fairy Tail ;Personaggi * Erza Scarlet * Lluvia Loxar * Lucy Heartphilia ---- Fatal Fury :Vedi Media, F, Fatal Fury. ;Personaggi * Mai Shiranui ---- Fate/Grand Order ;Personaggi * Astolfo * Minamoto no Yorimitsu * Mysterious Heroine X ;Oggetti * Excalibur ---- Final Fantasy :Vedi Media, F, Final Fantasy. ;Personaggi * Tifa Lockhart ---- Fire Emblem ;Personaggi * Camilla * Robin F ---- Fire Force ;Personaggi * Hibana * Quinta Brigata Speciale * Tamaki Kotatsu ---- Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma ;Personaggi * Erina Nakiri * Ikumi Mito ---- Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio ;Personaggi * Elsa * Olaf ---- Futurama :Vedi Media, F, Futurama. ;Personaggi * Bender Piegare Rodriguez |-|G= Gli Incredibili :Media, G, Gli Incredibili. ;Personaggi * Helen Parr ---- Goblin Slayer ;Personaggi * Cow Girl * Goblin Lord o Hobgoblin * Goblin Slayer * Sacerdotessa ---- Gundam Build Fighters ;Personaggi * Rinko Iori |-|H= Halo ;Personaggi * Cortana ---- Hazbin Hotel ;Personaggi * Angel Dust * Charlie ---- High School DxD ;Personaggi * Akeno Himejima * Rias Gremory * Xenovia Quarta ---- Highschool of the Dead ;Personaggi * Rei Miyamoto * Saeko Busujima ---- Hotel Transylvania ;Personaggi * Mavis Dracula |-|I= I Love You, Colonel Sanders! ;Personaggi * Aeshleigh ---- Il laboratorio di Dexter ;Personaggi * Mamma di Dexter * Papà di Dexter ---- Internet Explorer ;Personaggi * Explorer-chan |-|K= Kaguya-sama: Love is War ;Personaggi * Chika Fujiwara ---- Kakegurui ;Personaggi * Yumeko Jabami ---- Kid Icarus ;Personaggi * Palutena * Pit ---- Kill la Kill ;Personaggi * Ira Gamagōri * Mako Mankanshoku * Nonon Jakuzure * Ryūko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryūin * Sukuyo Mankanshoku ---- Know Your Meme ;Personaggi * Black Hole-chan * Earth-chan ---- Komi Can't Communicate ;Personaggi * Ren Yamai * Rumiko Manbagi * Shouko Komi * Shuuko Komi ---- Kono subarashii sekai ni shukufuku o! ;Personaggi * Aqua * Darkness * Megumin |-|L= La leggenda di Korra :Vedi Media, La leggenda di Korra. ;Personaggi * Asami Sato * Korra ---- La malinconia di Haruhi Suzumiya ;Personaggi * Haruhi Suzumiya ---- La strada per El Dorado :Vedi Media, L, La strada per El Dorado. ;Personaggi * Chel ;Oggetti * Orecchini d'oro ---- Le bizzarre avventure di JoJo ;Personaggi * Kakyoin Noriaki * Robert Edward O. Speedwagon ---- League of Legends ;Personaggi * Ahri * Jinx ---- Little Witch Academia ;Personaggi * Professoressa Ursula Castillis * Sucy Manbavaran ---- Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball ;Personaggi * Darwin Watterson * Gumball Watterson * Nicole Watterson ---- Love Hina ;Personaggi * Naru Narusegawa ---- Love Live! ;Personaggi * Nico Yazawa * Nozomi Tōjō |-|M= Magical Sempai ;Personaggi * Sempai ---- Marvel Comics :Vedi Media, D, Marvel Comics. ;Personaggi * Carol Danvers (Capitan Marvel) * Gamora * Mantis * Nebula * Peggy Carter * Pepper Potts * Scarlet Witch * Shuri * Spider-Gwen * Spider-Man * Zia May Parker ---- Mega Man ;Personaggi * Mega Man ---- Metal Slug 2 ;Personaggi * Fio Germi ---- Metroid ;Personaggi * Samus Aran ;Oggetti * Navetta di Samus Aran ---- Mirai Nikki - Future Diary ;Personaggi * Yuno Gasai ---- Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid ;Personaggi * Elma Jōii * Kobayashi * Quetzalcoatl * Shouta Magatsuchi * Tohru ---- Monogatari ;Personaggi * Tsubasa Hanekawa ---- Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls ;Personaggi * Miia * Tionishia ---- Mortal Kombat ;Personaggi * Mileena ---- My Hero Academia ;Personaggi * Camie Utsushimi * Himiko Toga * Izuku Midoriya * Katsuki Bakugo * Kyoka Jiro * Mei Hatsume * Mina Ashido * Mitsuki Bakugo * Momo Yayorozu * Mount Lady * Ochaco Uraraka * Toru Hagakure * Tsuyu Asui ---- My Life as a Teenage Robot ;Personaggi * Jenny Wakeman ---- My Little Pony - Equestria Girls ;Personaggi * Applejack * Fluttershy * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Sunset Shimmer * Twilight Sparkle |-|N= Naruto :Vedi Media, N, Naruto. ;Personaggi * Hanabi Hyuga * Hinata Hyuga * Ino Yamanaka * Jiraiya * Naruko * Sakura Haruno * Tsunade ---- Neon Genesis Evangelion ;Personaggi * Misato Katsuragi ---- New Horizon ;Personaggi * Ellen Baker ---- NieR:Automata ;Personaggi * YoRHa 2B * YoRHa 9S ---- Nisekoi: False Love ;Personaggi * Chitoge Kirisaki |-|O= One Piece :Vedi Media, O, One Piece. ;Personaggi * Boa Hancock * Nami * Nico Robin * Sanji ---- One-Punch Man ;Personaggi * Fubuki * Saitama * Tatsumaki ---- Oresuki ;Personaggi * Panchina * Sakura "Cosmos" Akino * Sumireko "Pansy" Sanshokuin ---- Overlord ;Personaggi * Albedo ---- Overwatch ;Personaggi * Ashe * Doomfist * D.VA * Mei * Mercy (classica e Strega delle Brughiere) * Reaper (versione Il Mietitore) |-|P= Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt ;Personaggi * Panty * Stocking ;Personaggi * Backlace * Stripes I & II ---- Persona 5 ;Personaggi * Ann Takamaki (Panther) * Makoto Nijima ---- Please Tell Me! Galko-chan ;Personaggi * Galko ---- Pokémon ;Personaggi * Alakazam * Anita * Azzurra * Brock * Camilla * Candela * Ciceria * Delia Ketchum * Fabia * Fiammetta * Gardevoir * Gloria * Infermiera Joy * James * Jessie * Lucinda * Madre di Suiren * Mamma di Alcide/Anita * Mary * Melania * Metapod * Misty * Olive * Onion * Onix * Professoressa Aralia * Rina * Sabrina * Samina * Scorbunny * Selene * Serena * Sonia * Streghetta * Vera ---- Prison School ;Personaggi * Meiko Shiraki ---- Pucca ;Personaggi * Garu * Pucca |-|Q= Queen's Blade :Vedi Media, Q, Queen's Blade. ;Personaggi * Cattleya |-|R= Ranma ½ ;Personaggi * Ranma Saotome ---- Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World ;Personaggi * Emilia * Felix Argyle * Natsuki Subaru * Ram * Rem ---- River City Girls ;Personaggi * Kyoko ---- RWBY ;Personaggi * Blake Belladonna * Nora Valkyrie * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Yang Xiao Long |-|S= Scooby-Doo :Vedi Media, S, Scooby-Doo. ;Personaggi * Daphne Blake * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley ---- Sfondamento dei cieli Gurren Lagann ;Personaggi * Yoko Littner ---- Shantae ;Personaggi * Risky Boots ---- Shimoneta ;Personaggi * Anna Nishikinomiya ---- Skullgirls ;Personaggi * Double * Valentine ---- Soul Eater ;Personaggi * Blair ---- SSSS.GRIDMAN ;Personaggi * Akane Shinjo * Rikka Takarada ---- Street Fighter Vedi Media, S, Street Fighter. ;Personaggi * Chun-Li * E. Honda * Juri Han ---- Super Mario Vedi Media, S, Super Mario. ;Personaggi * Bowsette * Mario * Principessa Daisy * Principessa Peach * Principessa Rosalinda * Shy Gal (Tipo Timido) ;Oggetti * Super stella ---- Sword Art Online ;Personaggi * Asuna Yūki |-|T= THE iDOLM@STER ;Personaggi * Riamu Yumemi ---- The Helpful Fox Senko-san ;Personaggi * Yozora ---- The King of Fighters ;Personaggi * Shermie ---- The Legend of Zelda ;Personaggi * Link * Principessa Zelda ---- The Quintessential Quintuplets ;Personaggi * Fuutarou Uesugi * Ichika Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Miku Nakano * Nino Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano ---- The Rising of the Shield Hero ;Personaggi * Malty S Melromarc * Raphtalia ---- The Seven Deadly Sins ;Personaggi * Diane * Melascula ---- tumblr ;Personaggi * Tumblr-tan |-|U= Uzaki-chan Wants to Hang Out! ;Personaggi * Hana Uzaki |-|V= Vita da slime ;Personaggi * Haruna ---- Vita reale ;Personaggi * Gordon Ramsay * Shadman |-|W= Wataten!: An Angel Flew Down to Me ;Personaggi * Miyako Hoshino ---- Wendy's :Vedi Media, W, Wendy's. ;Personaggi * Wendy ---- Wii Fit ;Personaggi * Trainer di Wii Fit |-|Y= YouTube ;Personaggi * Kizuna AI ---- Yu-Gi-Oh! ;Personaggi * Giovane Maga Nera * Mai Valentine ;Oggetti * Deck |-|Z= Zombie Land Saga ;Personaggi * Sakura Minamoto Categoria:Blog posts